


I Do Adore

by Frostsabers (Allurascastle)



Series: AC's Dungeons and Dragons Collection [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, Dhampir (half vampires), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tiefling-genasi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allurascastle/pseuds/Frostsabers
Summary: A collection of drabbles, oneshots, and shortfics written for my girlfriend, featuring my dhampire Lilith and her tiefling-genasi Kai.





	1. Fuzz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plague_Bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague_Bunny/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From prompt 13. "You have something in your hair, umm... do you want me to get it out?"

It is barely noticeable against Lilith's stark white hair, like snow or so he's told, but notice it Kai does. It's practically nothing, but he can see it.

Should he say something about it?

It's not a big deal, but for all he knows it could be terribly rude to bring attention to in Neroth; it doesn't even bother him that much.

It's just some fuzz in her hair, that's all it is.

He continues watching her read, quite comfortable in her chair, for a few moments, debating. Is it something she would want to be informed of? Will discovering it later annoy her because it was there the entire time? Should he just subtly pluck it out without her ever knowing?

No, she'd definitely notice if he touched her hair at all, especially so close to her scalp, and then she'd look at him confused and a little affronted.

Well, _maybe_ affronted.

They _are_ dating, but their relationship is still new and he doesn't know where that leaves him in terms of "hair touching rights." She could consider it horribly bold of him- he  _really_ doesn't know.

Kai finally gives up. If she finds it rude, because of her own culture, well- he would have rather asked than not. Then, at least, he  _knows_ _._

"You have something in your hair," he starts, getting her attention. "Umm... do you want me to get it out?" he offers.

Lilith blinks her vibrant red eyes at him, absently lifting a pale hand to her hair-  _so close to the fuzz,_ he notes- before repeating back to him, "Something in my hair? What is it?"

"It's just some fuzz- here." He reaches forward now, sensing he is not crossing any unseen boundaries, and plucks the offending fibers from her hair.

"Oh, thank you." she says, peering at it.

Then, to his surprise, she leans in and presses a brief kiss to his lips before he can respond. Nonchalantly, she returns to her book.

Kai grins, and turns back to his own reading.


	2. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From prompt 66. "Your lips are really warm." Forgive me for turning this into a "warmth" prompt and abusing the word "warm."

There are a lot of things about Kai to adore; he's charming, so much so that, given the time and determination, he could endear himself to just about anyone. He's warm,  _gods, so warm._  

Sometimes it's too much, but usually the warmth radiating from him is more gentle in nature. A comfort rather than discomfort.

She's so used to an ever-present chill in the air, it surprises her one individual could produce so much heat. It startles her, or it used to by now, even more so that she _craves_ such warmness, that it makes her feel so safe and relaxed.

That, she attributes to Kai, and associating warmth with him.

He's always warm, so it's only natural.

It's nice to cuddle with him, _on_ him, like she is now, pressed against his body and languidly kissing him. "Mmm, your lips are warm."

Kai grins-  _gods, he's so adorable,_  she thinks, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Yours are so soft..." he replies, voice soft. "I could kiss 'em forever, if ya'd let me." A strand of her hair slips from behind her ear, and he tenderly tucks it back into place.

Lilith can't help but pinken at the combination. "Gods... you're so sweet."

Before he can reply- she sees that smirk, can imagine him saying,  _"Not as sweet as you,"_ maybe with a  _"ma'am"_ thrown in- she kisses him again.


	3. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 8. "You're the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head." Early in their relationship.

"You know, you're the perfect height for me to rest my chin on ya." 

Kai's observation is followed promptly by him resting his jaw on the crown of her head. She sighs softly, endeared but exasperated.

It's not perfect, for the record. She's five feet and six inches tall, only four inches shorter than her boyfriend. Her very warm, very charming tiefling-genasi, polyglot boyfriend... All very important things to note about him, yes.

Deciding against making a fuss, she simply sighs again and continues reading her book; and in accepting her fate, she tilts it upward so that he can read from it as well.

... but only because he's so warm. And charming.

And because she likes him so much.


End file.
